


Laying it Bare

by Rhaeluna



Series: The Arendelles [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Crimes & Criminals, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, No Smut, Portland Oregon, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Social Justice, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans!Elsa, bisexual!anna, bisexual!elsa, nerds, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: Elsa and Anna have been together nearly every day since their reunion half a decade ago. After a fateful night of inebriation, Elsa realizes she loves her sister in a way she hadn't at all expected. Naturally, she sits Anna down and they have a mature discussion about it. Mostly.





	Laying it Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Elsanna ahoy.  
> This story takes places 6-8 months after Step into my Circle.

“Anna, can we talk?” Elsa asked. 

“Of course!” Anna said as they left their Portland office. She spoke with cheer, but Elsa watched her sister’s smile fade as she began fidgeting with the hem of her jacket. She cringed. Good going Elsa, why don’t you say that in the most alarming way possible? She laced her fingers with Anna’s as they strode through downtown towards their apartment. 

“Hey, we’re gonna be okay,” Elsa said to her sister. Anna nodded and looked at the ground.

They were partners in crime. In ambition. They worked tirelessly towards their goals, going behind the law to aid women and other underrepresented groups in need. They’d worked separately at first to cover more ground, but it was harsh hacking it alone. Elsa felt the early days when they could count their total collaborators on one hand like scars that wouldn’t fade. So they reunited for mutual support. To provide Elsa with protection, Anna signed on to be her full time bodyguard as well as her business partner. They’d spent nearly every day together since then. Attending meetings, traveling to new cities, negotiating contracts, even fighting their way out of a scrape or two. Elsa relished the memory of Anna winning a bar fight in LA just a few months ago. She’d looked so beautiful, covered in sweat and victory.

Elsa remembered the time they’d first been mistaken for a couple. It was a motel clerk. They laughed, and when the keeper offered them a room with one bed Elsa expected Anna to take issue. She hadn’t. Instead she bought them alcohol from the nearby gas station and they’d cuddled together to watch Disney movies until 3am. It was only sisterly, Elsa thought. Normal, right? Nothing strange.

They fell into new habits. They started sharing a bed even at home, took all their meals together, and planned joint vacations. The sisters traded handwritten love notes, made elaborate gifts for birthdays. Elsa didn’t notice the change inside her at first, she was just happy to have so much of her sister in her life. They talked about everything: shared stories of their childhood, made up fantasy worlds to explore, exchanged details of their sex lives. Elsa wasn’t jealous exactly, but she recalled lingering on those details more than most. She didn’t think it strange: they took lovers as they wished and fought over who got the hotel room for sexy visits on trips. Elsa remembered all of her own. Aurora; Elizabeth; Calhoun; to name her some of her favorites. Some of them even worked for her now.

It was when Elsa found herself longing to be the one her sister took to bed that she first noticed the change. She’d startled and hid for a day in their closet while furiously arguing with her thoughts on a notepad. The feelings were wild and strange. She pushed them down but they popped back up. She could never stray from Anna long so after a handful of long hours she left the closet and went on like nothing was different. Any thoughts of fleeing dissipated her mind as soon as they materialized. How could she leave? Her touches with Anna lingered; her smiles grew fonder. She caught Anna’s eyes and dreamed of romance.

Elsa discovered to shock and anxiety that her feelings were reciprocated on their last trip. It was just the two of them, drinking together with a movie on in the background, sprawled over their shared bed. Normal. They joked like family, playing and teasing each other with words. After a few more drinks she was tickling her sister and pinning her to the bed. They batted at each other, reciting lines from their favorite movies. Elsa was struck by Anna’s lips and eyes, the freckles dotting her cheeks. Her brilliant hair. Before she had time to hesitate she was making out with her, taking Anna’s mouth for her own and finding Anna just as eager to connect. Their voices became soft as they kissed, whispering and negotiating. Elsa was delighted. They fell asleep like that, cradled in each other’s arms, panting for breath, blushes to their ears. They didn’t have sex, but it was more than enough.

Elsa spent the following night on her office floor, contemplating. She owed it to her sister to be honest, she knew that much. Stupid, silly Elsa. She knew exactly what the warmth in her chest meant even as she interrogated it to its breaking point. Falling in love with your own sister? Shameful. She destroyed a notebook that night, wringing her mind for solutions and salves. She found only one. They were already wanted by the law, what was one more felony? She couldn’t. Could she? Inside the whirling blades of emotion she found hope she didn’t know what to do with.

Anna picked her up the next evening after she’d finished the day’s work. Normally her sister would be right there with her all day but Elsa had insisted she be alone. It hadn’t felt right. When Anna opened the door Elsa saw the pain and fear in her posture. She hugged her sister, holding her as tight as she could, and steeled herself.

The sky glowed pink and purple, the late summer breeze catching Elsa’s hair. She loved this time of year, when the heat evaporated away in twilight. It felt like catharsis, like a façade being lifted. 

“I’ll always love you,” Elsa said, knowing Anna would be fearing their talk, “No matter what, okay? No matter what we do.” She hoped Anna read the meaning under her words. They walked the rest of the way home in silence, the orange and pink sky dancing overhead to the sounds of the city.

-o-

Elsa sat on the couch next to Anna and handed her a cup of tea. Anna cradled the drink in her favorite elephant mug, glancing between Elsa and the window, avoiding eye contact. Their Portland apartment was small and neat, used often but rarely for long periods. It was a two bedroom, though they only used one for sleeping. After a quick dinner, Elsa set up a comfy spot in the living room while Anna paced to music in the hallway. Elsa flicked on the fairy lights for good measure. Couldn’t be too prepared, she supposed.

The elder sister drank deep of her tea and set the mug on the coffee table, then watched Anna until she met her gaze. Anna sniffled, hiding her raw eyes behind her mug. “I’m not sure how to start,” said Elsa.

“Look, Elsa, about the other night,” said Anna, the words rushing out, “I’m really sorry, that was, well, I’m so sorry Elsa, I didn’t mean to cross that line. I’m so stupid.”

“Anna, it’s okay,” Elsa looked out the window to watch the city lights twinkle, choosing her words carefully, “I liked it.” Anna gaped.

“Well, I knew that,” she said, “obviously you were into it, but I just,” Anna smirked, her hands shaking, “I didn’t want you to regret it. Or to leave me forever because I kissed you. I was never planning to, you know?”

“Anna, I would never do that,” Elsa said, scooting closer to her sister, “You’re my favorite person ever and I love you so, so much.” Anna sighed, her breath shaky. She met Elsa’s eyes.

“I love you too,” her voice cracked, “but I’m, you know, I, well. I’m in love with you, Elsa, if that kiss didn’t make it obvious.”

“I know,” Elsa sighed and took the plunge, “I’m in love with you too.” Anna stared, the gears in her head clicking into place. She giggled and looked into her tea.

“I’d hoped you’d say that,” Anna said. Elsa watched her sister set down her mug and let Anna take her hands in her own. Her smile was beautiful, “I’m in love with you, Elsa. Is that weird?”

“Anna, it’s super fucking weird,” Elsa said, laughing despite the tension. What was she doing? Shouldn’t she be putting this down as soon as it came out into the open?

“Hey, rude.” Anna smirked and stood up on her knees. Elsa watched her, bemused. Anna began to waddle across the couch to her sister’s lap but before she could reach her destination, Elsa put up a finger.

“No. Not,” Elsa started, “Not yet.” She closed her eyes, unwilling to see Anna’s hurt expression, “we need to talk about this, Anna. Really talk about this.” Anna held herself on her knees, fingers twitching. Elsa thought she was looking for the right words to come back with. Instead, she sat back down on her end of the couch and crossed her arms, unsatisfied.

“Okay.”

Elsa gave her a look. “You know I’m right,” she said.

Anna growled and Elsa couldn’t help but smile. She took another sip of her tea then reached for Anna’s hands, playing her fingers on her sister’s palm and knuckles. She hummed.

“We’re in love,” Anna said, watching Elsa’s fingers on her own, “isn’t that enough?”

“We’re sisters.” Elsa tickled Anna’s wrist, winning her a smile.

“Sisters with dead parents and no one to tell us no. Can we at least try? I don’t,” Anna sighed, “I don’t want to lose this chance.”

“Anna, we’re criminals running a large resource network up and down the west coast. What if our backers found out? We can’t help anyone without funding.” Elsa shook her head, visualizing an inevitable confrontation.

“They’d drop us,” Anna said, slumping further into the arm of the couch, “we’d be back to square one. Might even have to close down the whole operation.” She huffed. “Great, I can see the headlines now. ‘Fucking sisters fuck everything up!’” she gesticulated in the air, teeth gnashing in derision.

Elsa giggled and felt a blush rise up her cheeks, “but we’re not fucking. Not right now, anyways.” Anna gave her a look that made Elsa swallow air. She felt pressure build between her legs and heat shoot to her toes. Well, she thought, that’s a thing. She shoved her hands between her thighs, trying to hide her slight erection. “If we have sex there’d be no coming back, Anna. I know I wouldn’t want to ever stop, even if it meant our ambitions.”

“They’d have to find out first. They might not even care. Besides, we’d have each other.” Anna smiled and drank her tea. Elsa shifted, very aware of her body. “Elsa, do you want me?” Elsa found Anna’s eyes like they were sunlight and she burned inside. Her sister was grinning, her freckles sparkling on her face like mischievous stars. She wouldn’t lie, Elsa told herself. She would be honest, she had to be honest, even if part of her wanted to shut it all down. The business could wait. She had to resolve the tears in her heart first and come to a resolution, regardless of what that may be. For Anna and for herself.

“Of course,” Elsa watched with fire in her chest as Anna reclined further and twirled her fingers in her red hair. Elsa’s throat went dry and she saw stars. She could have this, she thought. And she wanted it so, so badly. Then, too late, she said, “but we can’t, at least,” she swallowed, “we have to finish talking about all this. First. If we’re even going to,” she coughed, covering her mouth to hide her red face, “yeah.” Anna laughed and relaxed her seductive pose.

“It is kinda weird, isn’t it?” Anna asked, “I guess I do want to sleep with my sister, and part of me is horrified about that? Oh man, a bigger part than I thought. Oh, oh fuck.” She hid her face in her hands, “oh my god I just tried to seduce my sister,” said Anna. Elsa chuckled and playfully kicked her sister’s knee. “Hey!”

“You’ve been so full of conviction up till now but even you have reservations.”

“Well, yeah! So do you! This whole thing is fucked.” 

Elsa laughed. “It really is,” she sipped her cooling tea, “which is why we need to talk about it.”

Anna fell silent and drank from her mug. She could date her sister, Elsa thought as she watched the other woman contemplate over her tea. Her sister who she only recently realized she was in love with but was starting to suspect she’d been falling in love with for ages. God, what did it? Even if they went forward the scenario was hardly ideal. Elsa wondered if it was the decade and change they’d spent apart. Or, maybe it was just the last five years they’d spent in almost constant company, working, living, and breathing like one. Sharing everything. Elsa hummed. Perhaps she should have seen this coming.

Regardless, she was here now, and at least she’d had the courage not to run. A younger Elsa might have fled immediately, cut contact in terror. But not this time. She didn’t run anymore, she told herself, and regardless of the outcome she would have Anna by her side. Even if the thought of going forward without starting a romantic relationship with her sister broke her insides like glass. She knew she’d bear it if need be. Get separate rooms and take more time apart, loath as she was to the idea. She wouldn’t lose Anna again. No matter what.

“You’re brow’s all furrowy sis, what’s got your goose?” Anna asked. 

“You know exactly what has my goose,” Elsa said, “and I was just. Thinking no matter what happens, I don’t want to lose you again. We’ll find a way to be together.” Even if wasn’t the way she wanted.

Anna nodded. “I agree, a little incestuous lust isn’t gonna pull us apart even if we decide not to act on this aspect of our relationship.” Elsa smiled at her, barely resisting the urge to leap in for a hug. Anna looked very much the same, her hands gripping the cushions. “But…well.”

“But, we haven’t yet decided yet that we’re not going to do this. We haven’t made any decision, we just know that we love each other in more ways than is usual for siblings.” Elsa shuffled and wrapped herself in the blanket on the back of the couch, poking Anna’s thighs with her toes as she did. Anna smiled and batted her away.

“Yeah. Are we going to do this, then?” Anna re-adjusted in her seat, “or is this gonna take some time to decide on?” She did nothing to hide how eager she was. “I know where I stand. It’s wanting you, if that wasn’t clear.” She winked.

Elsa laughed. “I want you too, Anna, I just still don’t know if we should.”

“Mm. The organization.”

“It’s not just that,” Elsa leaned forward, “Our parents are gone, but what about other family? Job prospects if we try to go legit? Friends? What about kids? I mean, it’s unbelievably unlikely, but there is a technical possibility that I could get you pregnant. HRT makes that next to impossible, but it could happen.” Elsa blushed and tried but failed to maintain eye contact with Anna, who was now waggling her eyebrows, “if you wanted biological kids you couldn’t have them with me. We can’t get married, either.”

“Mmm,” Anna hummed, “now that’s a pretty picture.” She gestured to her head like she was painting in her mind.

“The pregnancy or the marriage?”

“Yes,” said Anna. Of course. Elsa stuck out her tongue and Anna poked her tummy with her toe. Elsa yelped, pulling back into the blanket. She hissed at her sister. “Ooh, so fierce.” 

“I am incredibly fierce!”

“You are, my dear,” Anna said. Elsa was disarmed by the sincerity in it. Anna’s voice was honey, barely the same as the playful tone just moments before. 

Elsa sighed and rubbed her hands together, her tea long since finished. “I just want to make sure you’ve thought about what this would mean for your future. There’s likely dozens of things we’d never expect, even!” The thought was daunting.

Anna took Elsa’s hands again and rubbed them for warmth. She smiled at her sister and Elsa couldn’t look away. “I don’t mind, Elsa. I want you, and I know we could figure it out.” From the way she was talking Elsa almost believed it. Almost felt all her doubts fleeing her. Maybe they could figure it out.

“It would be hard. Probably painful a lot of the time.”

“That’s okay.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Okay.” Elsa sagged back against the armrest. God, did she even want to get married or be a mom? “We’d have to adopt if we want kids,” she said, “Could we even do that? Adopt together? Do normal siblings ever do that?”

“No idea, snowflake,” Anna said. She slid down her own armrest until her head was settled on the cushion but her feet were pressing on Elsa’s boobs, “Pretty sure they don’t, though.” Elsa poked the sudden feet now kneading her breasts. It would have been arousing if it weren’t so silly.

“Someone’s distracted,” she said.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Anna replied. Elsa giggled and jabbed her own feet into her sister but shrieked when Anna lunged for her toes and tickled.

“That’s cheating!”

“All’s fair in love and war!”

“Anna! Oh my god!” Anna let out a war cry and released Elsa’s toes. She leapt onto her sister, pulling Elsa into a deep hug. Elsa gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. “Jesus, why.” She wrapped her arms around Anna and pulled her closer, covering them both with the blanket, “You just wanted to cuddle, didn’t you?” She knew it was probably a good idea to stay separate until they were finished, but fuck it.

“Well, yeah,” Anna stuttered, finding her words, “I know we’re not done talking but, um, is this okay? Just cuddles, no sexy. Nothing new for us.” Anna’s face was so close. Elsa watched her lips move, her eyebrows dance. She loved her sister, and it both elated and burned her insides to know it finally, “Besides,” Anna continued, “even if we don’t ever do anything we’re never going to be the same again. You can’t just ignore this sort of thing. The only choice is to move forward, one way or another. And I still want to be able to cuddle you. So.” Elsa considered as Anna finished.

“What does moving forward look like to you?” asked Elsa. She wiggled a hand up from between them to stroke Anna’s cheek. They lingered in each other’s eyes, intimate but nervous.

“I love you, Elsa, more than I can say. You’re utterly amazing and I want to be your romantic partner. I want to kiss you. To have sex with you.” She stroked Elsa’s cheek in kind, smirking when her sister blushed, “I don’t think we have to run from this. Yes, it’s crazy. Yes, it’s weird, and it’s going to be hard in ways we can’t expect, and also we’re definitely going to hell. But I still want to try. I mean, we already live together. I want what we have, but more. We’re always correcting people who think we’re a couple anyways. We could just. Not tell new people that we’re sisters? Something like that.” Anna traced Elsa’s lips with her fingers and stroked her rosy neck, “I love you. I don’t really have a plan beyond wanting to be with you. If we run into something we can’t do, then we stop,” she pecked Elsa’s nose, “we can always stop. We’re consenting fucking adults with decent communication skills. We got this.” She wiggled into Elsa, “but now, what do you want? What are you afraid of?”

“Everything,” Elsa said as she began to cry, “Not like, literally, but. So much could go wrong.” Anna listened, wiping Elsa’s tears for her. “What would mom and dad think? I know social expectations are bullshit but I’m terrified we’ll be torn apart for this.” She didn’t realize she was pulling Anna tighter as she spoke. She loved her so much. Elsa hiccupped, quick and soft. Anna sniggered.

“We won’t be torn apart,” Anna said, “no one can do shit to us if we’re careful and both fully in agreement about what we’re doing.”

“I know.” Elsa sniffled, “You’re right. I can’t know how this is going to end and I sure as fuck can’t account for every variable,” she glanced out at the city at night. “I want to be with you. Obviously. I love you tremendously and I would love nothing more than to be your partner. My heart flips when I think about it. And the sex. Holy god I want you, Anna.” She looked to her sister and found her hands on her cheeks. Anna was bright red and tearing up. Elsa wiped away the falling water. “When I think about the life we could have, I can’t help but think we have to try. For both of us.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

“Yeah. We’ll just have to communicate constantly and do our best to be more honest about our feelings.”

“So nothing that different from what we normally do, right?” Anna grinned, drying her tears and taking Elsa’s hand. She pecked her knuckles, nuzzling into Elsa’s palm. Elsa raised an eyebrow and mischief took her. She snaked her hands around and squeezed her butt. Anna yelped.

“Oh, maybe not nothing different…” Elsa purred into her sister’s ear and it was Anna’s turn to stutter and fumble. She gasped as Elsa nibbled her neck and massed circles into her back. She felt Elsa’s tongue warm on her throat and shuddered. 

“Wow, okay. Are you really ready for this, Elsa?” Anna said between heavy breaths, “I would like to clarify that I definitely am, but I don’t want to rush you.” Elsa stopped with her teeth on Anna’s jugular. She relished her sister’s panting, the way her thighs were twitching, the small whines escaping her throat. Elsa closed her eyes and reached out to her heart.

“I’m not sure,” she said, removing her teeth from Anna’s neck and looking down, “It’s all still so new. I want you, I do, but I’m still nervous.” Anna touched Elsa’s chin with a finger and drew her gaze back to her own eyes. She smiled and love radiated through Elsa’s chest.

“Then let’s wait. We’ve got our whole lives to figure this out, no need to rush.” Anna took Elsa’s hands and kissed each knuckle once more, “there will be time for ravishing later.”

Elsa giggled and leaned forward to kiss her sister’s cheek. Anna released Elsa’s hand and snuggled back against her chest, resting her head in the crook of Elsa’s neck. She was warm and wonderful, Elsa thought. She would never tire of her in a million years. Anna’s confidence was helping her find her own. She knew what she wanted.

“So,” said Anna, “we’re doing this, then?” Her voice was a whisper.

“We’re doing this,” said Elsa, humming vibrations into Anna’s cheek, “I want to try with you. I want to be your partner.” Anna sighed, tension gone. Elsa pulled her tighter.

“Can I kiss you then?” 

Ooh. Elsa thought about teasing her. Hold out, intentionally think too long about her answer. Perhaps feign some nerves. Instead she tugged Anna’s chin out from under her neck and kissed her, melting their lips together with all the love she held in her heart. Anna groaned and threw her arms around her shoulders, returning the affection just as hard as Elsa could give. They explored each other, reservations quelled, desires laid plain. Elsa had kissed many people in her life and was pleased to discover in a sober state that Anna was definitely in her top 3. Anna smiled as she bit Elsa’s lower lip, almost as if she’d read her mind.

Eventually, Elsa got up to make more tea. Anna decided to bake chocolate brownies. They reconvened in the kitchen to work but ended up kissing some more. Acquiring tea and brownies took some time; when they finally had their baked goods and warm drinks Elsa and Anna returned to the couch and faced the window, watching the city sleep below them. Elsa laced her fingers with Anna’s and pulled her closer, peppering her sister’s cheek with adoration.

“You know, we do have the same last name,” Anna said between bites of triple chocolate brownie, “what if we just tell everyone we’re already married?”

Elsa considered, amusement in her smile. “But that raises the question: who took who’s last name?” Anna took another bite, stroking her fingers through Elsa’s hair with her free hand.

“I’m willing to say I took your last name, but only if I get to tell people my maiden name was Pussyslayer.” 

“And then everyone will want to see your old driver’s license to prove it.”

Anna grimaced. “Forget it, I took your last name then. Anna and Elsa Arendelle.” She nodded to herself, settling the matter.

“Sounds good to me,” Elsa said, “wouldn’t we need rings, though?” As if she would have any complaints.

“We can go shopping for matching ones sometime soon.” Anna nudged Elsa and winked at her, clearly excited, “gotta keep up the façade, you know?” She pointed into the air, drama about her, “these are hella real rings, people. Definitely, 100% for real, actually married. Certainly not incest sisters. Who would even think of such a thing?”

They shared a laugh as they settled back under the blanket. After the tea and brownies were gone and they’d been exchanging yawns for 10 minutes, Anna heaved a blushing Elsa into her arms and princess-carried her to their bedroom. They fell asleep in a tangle of kisses and laughter, excited for what the morning would bring them.


End file.
